To achieve multi-colored applications using light-emitting diodes (LEDs), currently, individual LED chips having different emission colors are typically combined, e.g. red-, green- and blue-emitting LED chips, or colored-light emitting LED chips are used in combination with so-called “conversion” LEDs having a luminescent substance for color conversion. Those approaches enable different mixed colors as well as white, e.g., warm-white, light to be produced. By controlling the respectively emitted intensity of the individual LED chips of such a combination of a plurality of LED chips, mixing of the individual colors produced by the LED chips and thus the mixed color emitted by the combination can be controlled. The use of a plurality of LED chips to produce mixed-color or white light or achieve light varying in color is, however, associated with high costs due to the use of a plurality of LED chips.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a wavelength conversion element for a light-emitting semiconductor device, a method of producing a wavelength conversion element, a light-emitting semiconductor device and a display apparatus having a wavelength conversion element.